The One With Two Parties
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Inspired by the Friends episode!


**The One With Two Parties**

**A/N **Hello! ^_^ This story was inspired by a Friends episode. The One With Two Parties, just like the title. I don't normally watch Friends (I know that it's over but they still show it) but after watching this episode, I was like 'I need to watch this more.' Ha ha. Anyways. If any of you guys have seen this episode, then the beginning will be familiar. But I did add my own twist to this, so it's not completely like the episode. Um, since I don't watch Friends and don't really know the characters much, I still tried to have BTR play as them in a similar role. Hopefully it's good. Also... OH MY GOD, IT'S KOGAN. D= My first one too, so let's see how I do/did.

* * *

My heart stopped literally stopped in my chest when the door opened and my father came out. I was doomed. Beyond doomed. He was going to my mother and then the two would start- oh my god, is James kissing _**my mom?**_

He was. Holy fuck he was. I was so going to kick his ass later, but for now, I'm thankful because he has her pushed up against the corner of the hallway's wall where my dad can't see her. Luckily Carlos, Dak and Camille moved in front of them so he wouldn't see them kissing either.

That would have caused a _lot _of problems. From my position in Logan's arms, I heard him groan but shushed him. My father stepped up to us but my boyfriend took his arm and led him down the hall to the top of the stairs. I followed, giving my dad a hug.

"Thanks for coming, dad."

"Hey, it's my son's birthday. I wouldn't want to miss it." he smiled before looking around. "Where's Katie?"

Speaking of the devil (seriously), my sister walked out the apartment. Then gasped. I'm assuming she just witnessed one of her 'brothers' kissing her mom. "Oh my god-" her exclaim was cut off short as Carlos just threw himself forward and captured her lips.

Oh HELL NO. Even though my friend only did that to shut Katie up, that was still a big effing NO NO. Both me and my father were about to pounce on the Latino but Logan held us back with a little help from Dak who'd ran over. Camille was gawking but stood her ground in front of James and *shudders* my mom.

"I-it's quite alright Mr. Knight!" Dak said gently. "I'll make sure to give him a good whack for you, but you need to get going. Um, y-you left your- your- your um stove on! Ha ha, yup. Better go turn that baby off or it'll catch something on fire. Ha ha... bye!" Dak gave my dad a little shove down the stairs and I (after calming down) waved goodbye.

"Call you later, okay?"

"My stove? Kendall-"

"Don't you worry, Carlos is dead. I might be seeing you sooner at a funeral, yeah? Alright, you take care." I dragged Logan back to our friends, Dak following behind. "Okay, he's gone."

Carlos pulled away from Katie, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that..." she glared at him like me before storming back into the apartment. "Aww, Katie! Don't be like that!" my friend walked after her. Ugh. I'll deal with him later...

James stumbled into me, apology after apology streaming out of his mouth. "I really want to kill you right now." I gritted out and he chuckled nervously before bolting after my sister and Carlos. I sighed before turning to my mom.

She was in a daze while being held up by Camille. I frowned. "Mom?"

"Um, I'm just going to go lie her down..." Camille said and half dragged my mother to the room. Dak opened the door for them before closing it behind the three of them. It was just me and Logan after that.

"Happy Birthday-"

"Don't even." I huffed before making my way to the closed door. Tonight was hectic. Just plain crazy all around. Right now I just wanted to sleep all this stress and anger off before the night was over. A hand snaked around my waist before I could open the door and I was pulled back into a warm body.

A pair of lips nipped at my ear and I shivered when hot air was blown into it. "L-Logan-"

Logan turned me around and pulled me flush against him, connecting our lips together sweetly yet passionately. He backed me up into the door, his hands trailing down my chest. "Mmm." My boyfriend traced his tongue across my sealed lips that I soon parted. He wrapped his arms around the back of my legs and hoisted me up into his arms while still pressing me against the door.

"Baby, I'm sorry for how this all turned out." he moaned into my mouth. "First your friend kissed your mother-"

"Mmm," I moaned back, "I'd rather not talk about that."

"-Or how your friend kissed your baby sister-"

"_Really _not wanting to talk about that."

Logan scoped his tongue around the inside of my mouth before twirling it around my own and sucked. I whimpered. "And the deal with your parents, well you know. But your birthday hasn't completely been ruined. We still have a bedroom, right? With a bed and a door that locks?" I smiled against his lips.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"What do you about th-AAAH!" we both yelped as the door behind us opened and we fell to the floor. We both groaned, me in particular because Logie really wasn't that light as he looked. Glancing up, we saw a smirking James.

"Getting frisky against the door, huh?"

"I really want to kill you now." I said bluntly.

"Babe, not now?" Logan asked hopefully. I shook my head and saw James relax.

"Nope. Tomorrow."

"Good. Because there are some serious things I want to be doing to y-"

"Not having sex with you either. I'm going to bed." I grumped and pushed a shocked Logan off of me and stormed to my bedroom.

"Wh-wh-wh-what? Wh-wh-wh-what?" my boyfriend stuttered.

"I think you just got rejected." Carlos mused. Logan whimpered sadly and James laughed.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door to our room shut. Next year for my birthday, I'll just spend it with my grandma. She's not crazy like these people.

* * *

**A/N **Ha ha... so? Any thoughts? Please review! ^_^


End file.
